


I Never Planned on You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [40]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin is a very good cuddler, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, The title is a Newsies reference because I'm a fucking nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin reminisce
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 46





	I Never Planned on You

There were very few things that made Jon happier than spending winter nights with Martin. They would sit on the couch, a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, the snow falling soft and thick around their little cottage. Sitting there, snuggled close to Martin’s side, Jon felt safe. Everything just felt  _ right. _

“You know,” he said. “If you’d told me when I’d first started as head archivist that this is where I’d end up, I would’ve said you were crazy.”

“What, you didn’t picture this exact scene?” Martin teased. 

“No, never,” Jon replied. 

“Out of curiosity, what did you picture?” Martin asked. 

“I don’t know,” Jon said honestly. “Maybe just staying as head archivist until I died, like Gertrude. Or maybe becoming the head of the Magnus Institute, like Elias.” Martin chuckled. 

“Well, I’m glad you dodged that particular bullet,” he said. 

“Tell me about it.” Jon shuddered. “Whatever I imagined, I know that you were never a part of it. God, I hated you at first.”

“Yeah, you did,” Martin said. “You were a right prick about it too.”

“I was,” Jon admitted. “I’m sorry about that, I really am. Even if I didn’t like you, I should’ve at least treated you better.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Martin leaned down to kiss Jon softly. “You’re making up for it now.” Jon smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose I am,” he said. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Martin’s fingers carding gently through Jon’s hair. 

“What made you change your mind?” he asked. 

“What?” Jon asked. 

“What made you change your mind?” Martin asked. “What made you stop hating me?” Jon thought for a moment. 

“Well,” He said slowly. “I think I stopped hating you— or at least I realized that I didn’t hate you anymore— when you came back to work after Jane Prentiss trapped you in your apartment. When I offered to let you stay in the Archives. You just— you were so scared, and desperate, and I realized I couldn’t hate you. If you want to know when I started falling in love with you, though, I think that happened when you asked me to get lunch with you.”

“What?” Martin asked. “I don’t remember that.”

“After Michael stabbed me in the leg,” Jon explained. “I was still being a bit of a prick and I didn’t trust you, so I told you I’d accidentally stabbed myself with a bread knife. And then you asked me to get lunch with you because you didn’t want me to hurt myself again, and I realized you  _ cared  _ about me, and it was the best feeling ever.” he snuggled closer to Martin’s side. “Honestly, I never meant to love you so much,” he said. “But now I can’t imagine loving anyone else.”

“God, you’re going to make me cry,” Martin said. “Stop being so sweet, you evil bastard.” 

“What, you want me to go back to being a right prick?” Jon teased. 

“No, no, that’s worse,” Martin said hastily. Jon laughed. He leaned up to kiss Martin again. 

“I love you, no matter what,” He said. 

“I love you too,” Martin replied. “No matter what.”


End file.
